The present invention relates generally to security, alarm or detection systems and wireless systems; and in particular to a bidirectional wireless detection system.
The provision of a security alarm detection system generally requires several components and a rather complex installation. Consequently, most detection systems require professional installation and setup.
Some of the current designs try to integrate many or all of the components and devices in a single enclosure or case. However, much of the complexity and cost remains since most of the devices and components are still in use.
Occasionally a detection system actuates automatic systems such as fire suppression or equipment shutdown, but in order for a detection system to be effective it usually must summon help. One approach for summoning help is to annunciate a local alarm that attracts attention. Another is to use a recorded message that is called to a list of phone numbers. Yet another is to use a professional central station monitoring service that receives data signals from the premise. As alarms, false alarms, and the indifference of neighbors increases, voluntary response to an alarm sound has virtually vanished. Hence local alarm annunciation is ineffective for garnering assistance. Indeed, the sound of an alarm has come to be perceived more as a nuisance and annoyance than a cause for attention. In a similar fashion, recorded messages are outlawed in a large number of 911 emergency dispatch centers and counting on reaching someone at home is not reliable. In addition, false alarms make recorded messages an irritation, especially since they are designed to repeat. So recorded messages are likewise considered ineffective. This leaves the use of a professional monitoring service which is inherently expensive and so many properties are left completely unprotected.
As a result, very low market penetration exists for reasons associated with current design. These include, but are not limited to, the requirement for professional design, the requirement for professional installation, and the requirement for professional monitoring. These three reasons make even so called xe2x80x9cdo-it-yourselfxe2x80x9d systems relatively poor sellers and even several major consumer electronic companies such as Magnavox, Zenith, Radio Shack and others have had little success or outright failure with an over the counter, table-top type product.
Furthermore, for correct installation of a standard security system to a telephone network, some tabletop models require a special phone jack (RJ-31X) installed at the correct location (before any premise equipment is connected to the line) to assure the availability of the phone line. This may require installation by a telephone company or other professional. In addition, services on the user""s line can interfere with successful alarm transmission, with touch tone service, call waiting, and in the future, Digital Subscriber Line services will make the connection even more complex.
A related problem is found in the user""s interface with the detection system. In a typical system, the user interacts with the detection system through a device generally known as a keypad. The current keypad designs do not allow the user to roam broadly and one long-range designxe2x80x94the telephone line connectionxe2x80x94does not provide for messages to user that are initiated by the system, instead the user independently calls into the system to retrieve messages or interact with the system. Although some alarm systems in use today can initiate a page to a person""s pager, this still does not allow the user to exercise command and control functions in return. There is no single device that allows long-range, bidirectional communication and control of an alarm system.
What is needed in the art is an improved detection system that is friendly to a mobile user, that is easy to install, that is truly portable, and that is inexpensive, without the high costs associated with professional design, expert installation, and monitoring services.
One skilled in the art will readily recognize that the embodiments described solve all of these problems and many more not mentioned expressly herein.
In one embodiment, the detection system provides, among other things, a personal control panel and a portable detection unit which may be used independently or with a bidirectional communications network for short range and long range control panel and alarm monitoring and control functions. Several variations are provided including cellular, paging, satellite, narrowband PCS, narrowband trunked radio, and other communications systems with conventional and nonconventional protocols.
In one embodiment, the present detection system provides, among other things, the replacement of any or all of the user interface, transmission system, and control panel as listed above, through the use of a long-range, two-way, wireless communication device such as a two-way pager. Accordingly, a person who owns a two-way pager or related device, may, for a much lower cost than is customary, own a detection system by incorporating only an additional paging/detection device as described herein. This embodiment of the system has the advantages, including, but not limited to, simple installation, reliable and secure built-in signal transmission, long range wireless user interface and long range system status annunciation. Currently, many detection systems communicate with a central station that manages the response function. However, this embodiment of the present system offers yet another advantage by communicating direct to the system owner who may then select the desired response. In one embodiment, the direct communications are optional so that the owner may select the central station approach or the direct approach without the services of a central station. Thus, the present system provides, among other things, instant and affordable protection for a wide variety of applications such as construction sites, vehicles, motel rooms, apartments, and small residential and commercial properties.
Furthermore, in one embodiment, the system incorporates low power components to provide the additional advantage of being able to operate solely on battery power for extended periods of time and not just as an emergency/temporary backup.
Thus, the present system, in various embodiments, offers advantages over a standard detection system which include, but are not limited to: low cost; easy, instantaneous installation by an ordinary consumer; reliable communications without connection to or interruption of the site telephone lines; long range control by the user; long range communication of alarm conditions and other signals to a user; long range wireless communication to a central station included instead of as an option; no requirement for connecting to a central station with its attendant monthly costs, if the user desires to monitor their system themselves; and, no need for a permanent power supply. Thus, the system and its various embodiments offers a portable detection system that can provide protection for a variety of applications including, but not limited to, homes and businesses, and to applications without power or phone lines like vehicles and construction sites.
This summary is intended to provide a brief overview of some of the embodiments of the present system, and is not intended in an exclusive or exhaustive sense, and the scope of the invention is to be determined by the attached claims and their equivalents.